Bowser Blanchette's Twilight Palace
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Ichigo and his friends must prevent Aizen from getting his hands on an ancient power that can destroy the Soul Society! IchiTats Lemons.
1. The Brothers Argoyle and Ugoyle

From the Final Destination Studios:

This...is...

Bowser Blanchette's Twilight Palace

**The characters except OCs belong to their respective owners**

**_Let me apologize for this...it seems a relative of mine decided to erase this story just for fun! Now I have to start over from scratch!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 1: The Brothers Argoyle and Ugoyle**  
**

There was quite a storm brewing in Karakura Town. As the rain fell to the ground, many feet were hitting the puddles on the ground. Three people, each wearing standard Shinigami uniforms, were running through a forest in Karakura Town. They kept turning their heads to see if they were being followed. They then used _shunpo_ to quickly get ahead of their pursuers. The three were holding a case that contained a valuable item.

"Come on, if they get this, we're done for!"

They continued to flee their pursuers into the thick forest, hopefully to lose them.

Two strange people wearing a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black and white shoes that resemble sandals were chasing them; in essence, the uniforms are basically inverted Shinigami uniforms. The two Arrancar were like brothers. Both had blue hair and blue eyes, but the older brother's Hollow Mask was covering the left half of his face, while the younger brother's Hollow Mask was covering his right. The two looked at each other as they continued to chase their enemies.

"C'mon, Ugoyle, let's use THAT move!" The older brother, Argoyle said.

Ugoyle nodded in agreement.

The two used _Sonído_ to match their targets _shunpo_.

The tree Soul Reapers were surprised when the two Arrancar caught up with them.

"I must confess," Argoyle said, "I never thought that we might lose you. Now, be good Soul Reapers and hand us that case. It does not belong to you."

"It doesn't belong to you either!" the first Soul Reaper said, "We'll never surrender it to the likes of you."

The three Soul Reapers unsheathed their _Zanpakuto_ began to attack the two Arrancar.

"So predictable," Argoyle said as he unsheathed his _Zanpakuto._

The sound of thunder covered the screams from the fallen Soul Reapers as one by one they fell to the hands of Argoyle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soul Society- 5 Hours Later

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I call this emergency meeting to order!" Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, Captain of the 1st Division said as he pounded his cane on the ground, demanding silence.

The Nine other captains turned to Head Captain Yamamoto as he continued.

"A few hours ago, we have lost contact with three Soul Reapers from the 10th Division. According to Captain Kurotsuchi, there were two Arrancar that were most likely sent by Aizen to retrieve the case they were sent to recover."

Captain Hitsugaya growled. Three of his own men went missing, feared they could be dead, all thanks to Aizen.

"Sir, what was in the case that was so important that Aizen wanted it back?" asked Seventh Division Captain Sajin Komamura.

"We believe that there is another dimension that is in parallel with the World of the Living, besides Hueco Mundo," Head Captain Yamamoto replied.

The captains looked at each other in disbelief.

"We believe that Aizen wants whatever is in that dimension. If he gets his hands on what that power is, he can have more than enough power to destroy the Soul Society. We cannot allow Aizen to get whatever it is hidden in that dimension."

The captains agreed.

"Now, we must first locate where the Soul Reapers were last seen," Yamamoto said, "Captain Hitsugaya, you will lead the mission."

"Yes, sir," Captain Hitsugaya nodded.

"When you arrive in Karakura Town, inform Ichigo Kurosaki immediately the situation."

"I understand, sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the meeting

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Hitsugaya returned to his office to get ready to head for Karakura Town. He noticed his Fifth Seat, Bowser, looking at him.

"I see you are leading the search for the Soul Reapers we sent," Bowser said.

Captain Hitsugaya nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir, I should have gone with them!" Bowser said angrily.

Captain Hitsugaya was silent, "There was nothing you could have done. I want to get back at Aizen for this!"

"Revenge is never the answer, sir."

"I know," Toshiro sighed, "I'll get Matsumoto to get Rukia and Renji for this mission."

"Understood, sir. Is there anything else?"

Captain Hitsugaya nodded, "There is one thing you can do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Town

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is not good," Argoyle said, looking at the deceased Soul Reapers in front of him.

He saw a river next to the bodies and noticed that the case containing what they wanted, swept away by the current.

Ugoyle grunted in anger. Argoyle nodded.

"We must inform Lord Aizen of this..._unfortunate_ incident."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next time on _Twilight Palace,_ the Arrancar Brothers Argoyle and Ugoyle head back to Hueco Mundo to inform Aizen of the situation. Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki discovers the stolen case and takes it to Urahara's Shop to ask what it is. What is in the case? Find out next time on, _Twilight Palace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1: END READ AND REVIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE CASE'S SECRET**


	2. The Case's Secret?

Chapter 2: The Case's Secret?

Karakura High School - The next morning

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo Kurosaki walked into his classroom. There Chad, Orihime and Tatsuki greeted him. To his surprise, Keigo, Uryu and Mizuiro were not there. It was odd; they would be there before he arrived.

"Hey, Orihime, where's Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he said he was going to be here," Orihime replied.

Ichigo gave her a nod before he sat down in his seat. He watch as the minutes counted down before school starts.

FLASH!

Everyone looked out the window and noticed a huge flash in the sky.

"Lightning? In the clear sky?" Ichigo asked.

"We should take a look and see what it is," Orihime said as she ran out the door.

"Orihime wait!" Tatsuki called out to her.

Ichigo and Chad followed suit as well. The four went out near the gates. There was Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro with a strange case on the ground.

"What is that, Uryu?" Ichigo asked.

"It's some sort of case of some kind," Uryu explained.

"What about that flash we saw?"

"It like some sort of a defense mechanism. If we tried to open the case, we would be blinded by the light."

"Why don't you try it, Ichigo?" Keigo asked before Ichigo made him eat dirt on the ground.

"You first, Keigo," Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo picked up the case and whispered to Uryu.

"Let's ask Urahara about this thing after school," Ichigo suggested, "we'll try to open it with his help."

"Fine by me, Kurosaki," Uryu said handing him the case.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked back into class, Chad came up to Ichigo.

"What's up, Chad?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a strange feeling about that thing Uryu found," Chad said.

Ichigo nodded, "I had that feeling, too. It is as if I'm holding something that Aizen wants. That's why we're going to Urahara's after class."

Chad nodded to Ichigo and went to sit down. Unfortunately, their conversation was overheard...

...by Tatsuki Arisawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Urahara Shop - After class

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu met after class to see if Urahara knows about the strange case Ichigo had in his hands.

"I wonder what is in this thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Something dangerous I'm sure," Chad guessed.

Uryu nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Uryu called out to Ichigo.

"KUROSAKI, LOOK OUT!"

CRASH!

Ichigo crashed into someone near Urahara's shop. Ichigo looked to see a man about five feet 6 inches on the ground. The boy got back up and brushed himself off.

"Are you alright?" Uryu asked the boy.

The boy adjusted his glasses and nodded, "It's okay, I was distracted for a minute."

He paused and saw Ichigo holding a strange case in his hands.

"T-that's..." the boy panicked.

Ichigo looked at the boy in confusion, "What? This thing?"

The boy nodded, "That is one of four keys that can open the way to a forbidden place. The Soul Society feared that whoever gets their hands on the cases will find it."

"Are you a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm Bowser, Tenth Division, Fifth Seat. I'm surprised you did not recognize me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo kept that who-are-you-look.

Bowser sighed, "Never mind, I'll explain everything inside."

Ichigo and the others followed him towards Urahara's Shop. Meanwhile, a black haired schoolgirl was watching them heading towards that weird man's shop.

Unbeknownst to her, a _Garganta_ opened up in the sky right underneath her. It revealed two twin brothers looking down at her.

The twin brothers...

...Argoyle and Ugoyle.

"What's this? A school girl in this desolate place?" Argoyle asked.

His words caught her attention; she looked up and saw the two Arrancar Brothers staring down at her.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" she asked.

Argoyle and Ugoyle were stunned. She can see them?

"You can see us?" Argoyle asked.

"Yes I am, plus you guys are up in the air looking at me!"

Ugoyle grunted at Argoyle. The older brother nodded.

"You must be that boy's friend, Tatsuki, am I right?" Argoyle asked.

"Maybe, but who are you to ask for my name? How do you know Ichigo? Tell me!" Tatsuki demanded.

"My apologies, but we are in a hurry and we need him to give us what belongs to us. Now, if you are going to be a problem" Argoyle said as he and his brother unsheathed their _Zanpakuto_, "then we must eliminate you."

Tatsuki got into a karate stance, ready to fight the two brothers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_On the next, _Twilight Palace, _Ichigo and his friends learn about the infamous Twilight Palace. Meanwhile, the Arrancar Brothers Argoyle and Ugoyle go after Tatsuki in exchange for the case Ichigo retrieved. What will Ichigo do? Find out next time on, _Twilight Palace.

NEXT CHAPTER: The Dragon and the Deathberry I- Ultimatum

* * *

CHAPTER 2: END PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
